Rise of Anoushka
by Sailor Sun19
Summary: Anoushka, daughter of Queen Beryl, is seeking revenge on Sailor Moon and the scouts....ok ok that sucked, and so does my first chapter but it gets better i swear! Plz rate and review- it's my first fic!
1. Rise of Anoushka

Anoushka angrily wiped her tears away. She had been recalling the death of her Mother and Father. They had been cruelly mudered, Anoushka had barely escaped. She knew she'd probably be happier with her parents now, wherever they were, but how else would she get revenge of the killer? Of course, she would not just settle on killing Sailor Moon. She would have to kill all her precious scout friends. But where would she get the power? 

The Guardian holds alot of power. a voice sneered inside of her head. use it! to get revenge on your dear parents! 

Another voice that came from her heart pushed away that voice. but she has protected you for all these years! it said strongly. surely you're not going to betray her now just because her sorrow and anger says so! 

the other voice come back. do not listen to your heart! it's all about being strong, defeating your enimies...not forgiving them! are you going to just let sailor moon walk free from what she did?? That snapped Anoushka back to reality. Of course she won't! How could she even think of letting her go? Hatred engulfed her. It made her so mad that sailor moon had killed her mum, Queen Beryl, but she had to go on later and kill her only remaining family, her father, King Delta. (a/n he is just someone i made up ok?) 

"That scum sailor moon will pay." Anoushka said aloud, her voice peircing the silence of through the night. "and her scouts with her!" she cackled evilly. "okay, time for action." she muttered. "once i've stolen that spirit nothing can stand in my way!"

She walked towards the light that was flying to her. Instantly, it turned into a beautiful scout. Her clothes were all a shining white. Her sliver-white hair reached down to her white knee high boots. "Anoushka," her voice sounded like a beautiful song. 

"Anoushka," she repeated. "Why are you doing this? You are not evil. You do not have to be evil." 

Anoushka's eyes flashed. "do not talk to me about what I can and cannot do!" she spat, her beautiful face turning sour and ugly. "You are not my mother!" 

Guardian smiled. "And neither are you Anoushka dear." she said calmly. "Just because Queen Beryl was evil doesn't mean you have to be also."

Anoushka grinned. "I was born to be evil, Guardian. Surely in the bottom of you heart you knew that." she flexed her fingers. "I, personally, will wrap these fingers around Sailor Moons neck and squeeze the pathetic life out of her!" 

Guardian shook her head sadly. "I, as your Guardian, cannot allow you to do that I'm afraid." she said softly, yet firmly. "It was my duty to look over you for the past 14 years of your life. I cannot and will not give that up! I'll stop you even if it kills me."

Anoushkas smile widened. "That can be arranged, my dear Guardian. I'll need your spirit anyway, to defeat those pesky sailor scouts." 

Guardian narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare." she said, though her eyes were full of fear. 

Anoushka put her hand on Guardians cheek. "I can.." she whispered. "and I will."

Striking as quick as a snake her hand darted to Guardians throat. Guardian kicked, punched and slapped wildly but Anoushka did not give in. Guardian looked into Anoushkas eyes, as the last of her life ebbed away. Finally, she fell limp in Anoushkas grip. She gently put Guardian on the ground. 

"Good night Guardian." she said sweetly, closing her eyelids with the tip of her fingers. "Sleep tight." Then she bent over and kissed Guardian lightly on the cheek. Standing up, Anoushka placed her hands over the body and concentrated her energy. She felt the Guardians powers flow through her. 

"Yes!" she cackled loudly. "HA HA HA! So much power! Oh, it was sure good to kill..I haven't killed since mother and father died. And now i'm itching for more...he he he. You better look out sailor moon! Cuz I'm coming for you!"


	2. Strike One

Serena sighed and put her head in Dariens lap. "Oh Darien...I should be happy that we deafeated Queen Beryl, but something still bugs me..." 

Darien looked lazily at Serena. "Serena, you're just imagining things. Everythings normal. Everyone's safe. All thanks to you Serena!" 

Serena closed her eyes. "No...the scouts helped me, I'm not talking all the credit!" she laughed softly as Darien stroked her hair. Darien's right... Serena thought to herself. I should be happy.... 

Darien broke through Serenas train of thoughts. "I'm just getting a glass of soda ok Serena? I'll be back in a sec." 

Serena sleepily raised her head. "Sure Darien." she bent up and gave him a light kiss. Smiling, Serena watched Darien leave the room. 

I'm so lucky. she thought to herself. I have the most gorgeous boyfriend in the world, I've defeated Queen Beryl....I wish I could stay like this forever... 

A breaking of glass and a horrible thump came from the kitchen. Panicing, Serena ran from the room to see if Darien was alright. She screamed at the sight before her. Her dear boyfriend Darien lay dead on the floor, his glass of soda was smashed, glass particles covered the kitchen. Dariens glassy eyes were staring at the roof, unmoving and lifeless. Serena fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. 

What happened?? she thought to herself, trying to fit it all together. It was then she noticed the dagger sticking from the back of Dariens head. Serena screamed once more, and ran from the room. She didn't stop running until she reached the nearest phone box. She called the police, then called Rei. Normally Serena acted as though she cared nothing for Rei, as they were always fighting, but now, Serena felt as close to her as she'd ever been. Soon, Dariens apartment was swarming with police. Lita, Rei, Ami and Mina were all at the scence now, comforting Serena, while also getting over the shock of Dariens death. 

"Excuse me miss," a police officier walked up to Serena. This envelope was found in the scene, it is addressed to you." he handed the letter to serena, nodded politely, then walked back to the apartment. Serena looked at the envelope in surprise. 

"who could it be from?" she whispered fearfully. "I can't open it..." Rei looked at her softly. "You must serena. just open it and find out what it says." serena nodded, and broke the seal. Inside, was a peice of paper yellowed with age. Curiously, she unfolded it. Serena screamed and dropped the letter. 

"What is it???" her friends asked her fearfully, watching her pale face. Wordlessly, she handed Ami the letter.

"One down, four to go." Ami read slowly. Her face turned as white as a ghost.

Serena sobbed in Mina arms. "The killer..." she started. "The killer, is c-coming for you guys now!" she cried hysterically. Lita placed a comforting hand on Serenas shoulder. "We'll report this to the police Serena." she said quietly. "they'll catch the killer, and we'll all be safe. You don't have to worry!" 

a/n ok, sorry guys i know it's another short chapter, it's pretty late and i have school tomorrow i gotta get to bed! well please rate and review...I'll be updating shortly. 


	3. A letter for Raye

a/n sorry it's so short guys! hope yah like it, plz rate and review!

*a week has passed since dariens death*

Serena, Lita, Mina and Amy stood outside of Raye's temple, waiting for Raye to meet them.

Thoughts of Darien rushed through Serenas head. She remembered his grey, lifeless eyes, as he lay dead on his apartment floor. She shuddered despite the days heat. Tears escaped from her eyes and poured freely down her face. She missed Darien with all her heart. Ever since the murder, she had shut herself away from all of her friends and family. She didn't leave her room, and didn't eat or drink anything. But her faithful friends had managed to convince her to go out with them, and find some more information on Dariens murderer, and the mysterious note that was left for Serena.

Mina put her arm around Serena's shoulders. "it's okay Serena." she said softly. "We'll do whatever it takes to find whoever did this, before anything....else....can happen."

Serena was about to reply when a pale faced Raye rushed from the temple. 

"What is it Raye??" An alerted Lita demanded. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Raye said nothing. She silently pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Amy. Amy read the two words that were written on the paper. "YOU'RE NEXT"

Serena gasped and snatched the paper from Amy. It was written in what looked like thick red crayon. Serena fell to her knees and sobbed. 

"It arrived this morning." Raye said quietly, her voice shaking. She looked down at the 3 girls comforting Serena. 

"I don't know where it came from, left my bedroom for a minute, and when I came back it was sitting on my pillow..." 

She bit her lip. "I'm scared." she admitted. "I don't know what to do..." 

Lita stood up and hugged Raye. "Don't worry Raye." she said kindly. "We won't let anything happen to you, everything will be okay." 

"NO IT WON'T!" Serena piercing cry made the birds from the trees fly away in panic. "Don't you see?!" she cried out desperetly. "It's not going to stop, we can't do anything! Whoevers doing this is going to kill us all!!" 

"Calm down Serena!" Amy said, trying to comfort the hysterical Serena. Serena pushed her away. 

"NO!" she screamed, while backing away slowly. "We can't stop this person! Dariens dead, Raye will be soon...who knows who it'll be next!" 

Mina looked determind. "There's still hope." she said angrily. "Look Serena, I know you're upset, I understand, but that's no need to be so negative." 

"No, Mina, you don't understand. None of you do." Serena yelled back. "You don't feel the pain I'm going through, you didn't lose the one you love!

With that she turned and ran down the street, ignoring the calls of her friends behind her. 

a/n that's all for now, next chapter i'll have more of Anoushka, instead of the scouts. 


	4. Sneak Preview

****

SNEAK PREVIEW!

Raye closed her eyes and gasped. She felt the presence on evil- right here in her own room. 

She shivered and clutched her knife more tightly. 

After all, she'd need to be prepared. She bit her lip and fought back tears. 

She and her friends had been through a lot together; she's always been scared after the battles she's fought. But they'd never had a personal stalker in their lives before, a stalker that had already killed Darien, and now was out to get her. 

Sighing, see climbed shakily into her bed, ignoring the _tap tap tap_s of the tree branch hitting her window. She closed her eyes, but she knew she could never get to sleep knowing a murderer was after her, she opened them again. It was then she saw the shadow on her wall.

It was then she saw the gleaming of metal. Raye waved her knife wildly in the air, but knowing hope was little….


	5. Another one down

Hiya everyone!!!! Thank you all so, so much for the reviews and support you've been giving me. I kept promising you all a long chapter, so here it is, lol. Please review my story! If u have any suggestions on what should happen next, let me know! My addy is kellycook1990@hotmail.com if u wanna email me too. Well, see ya'll next chapter! -Kelly  
  
Anoushka laughed quietly to herself as she watched Serena running down the street from her friends. She hadn't planned for that to happen, but now that it did, her plans would run more smoothly. The other girls moved away, their voices out of the range of Anoushka's hearing.  
  
She sat, waiting impatiently for several minutes, until three of the girls went their separate ways, leaving Raye by herself. Anoushka grinned.  
  
"About time." She muttered to herself, slipping out of the thick bush she had been hiding in. She saw Raye walking into the temple, slowly, her eyes twitching around like a nervous rabbit.  
  
Anoushka laughed again. Who would think, Miss Fearless Raye; scared out of her wits.  
  
"She'll be even more scared tonight," Anoushka said quietly. She smiled evilly.  
  
"Once I sneak into her room and destroy her!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Raye closed her eyes and gasped. She felt the presence on evil- right here in her own room. She shivered and clutched her knife more tightly.  
  
After all, she'd need to be prepared. She bit her lip and fought back tears.  
  
She and her friends had been through a lot together; she's always been scared after the battles she's fought. But they'd never had a personal stalker in their lives before, a stalker that had already killed Darien, and now was out to get her.  
  
Sighing, see climbed shakily into her bed, ignoring the tap tap taps of the tree branch hitting her window. She closed her eyes, but she knew she could never get to sleep knowing a murderer was after her, so she opened them again. It was then she saw the shadow on her wall.  
  
It was then she saw the gleaming of metal. Raye waved her knife wildly in the air, but she knew hope was little.  
  
Serena was right. Raye thought, thinking of her friends. We don't stand a chance.  
  
She felt the attacker's knife slice across her throat, then as Raye silently screamed the knife plunged through her chest.  
  
What a beautiful day at the temple. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, not a cloud in the sky.such a perfect day. Too bad Raye isn't here! Anoushka sneered and grinned. Now I only have three more pesky Sailor Scouts to get rid of before I can kill Sailor Moon.  
  
She felt a strange feeling in her gut. Frowning, she wondered what it could be. She realised it was a feeling she had never experienced before. It was the feeling of guilt. Frustrated, she tried to convince herself what she was doing was right.  
  
It will only be for a little while longer! She told herself, frowning once again. Mother would be proud!  
  
Mother...How Anoushka missed her Mother. As tears fell down her cheeks the feeling in her gut slowly faded, replacing itself with the usual anger in Anoushka's cold, though once warm heart.  
  
Sailor Moon deserved this. She had taken away the one she loved. Now she must experience the same pain Anoushka went through the day she murdered her Mother.  
  
Sailor Moon must pay.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Yes, officer, thank you for informing me." Lita hung up the phone. "DAMN!"  
  
She kicked her couch in frustration, then fell to her knees crying. She stayed there and sobbed for several minutes, before finally picking up the phone once again.  
  
"Mina?" Lita said quietly, in a voice very unlike her own. "It has happened, Mina. What we all feared. Raye is dead. [Silence] Mina? Mina.? Hello? Listen, I'll be over as soon as I call Amy. Please answer me Mina. [Silence]"  
  
Sighing Lita hung up the phone and slowly dialed Amy's number.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Thud. Mina's phone dropped on the floor.  
  
Mina could still faintly hear Lita's voice, calling for her- but she no longer cared. They were all dropping like flies, and there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
They had no clues, not one idea of who this killer could be. She stared dazed ahead.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them out. At least not yet. She sat down on her sofa and hugged her pillow.  
  
Oh, who was she kidding, she had to let it all out now. She dug her face into the pillow and cried. Not knowing or caring how much time had past, she closed her eyes, and slept the morning away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lita, are you sure what we're doing is right? I mean, shouldn't Mina be here when we do this?" Amy's voice trembled as she spoke to Lita just outside Serena's front door.  
  
Lita's face saddened. "We were all close to Raye, but I don't think anyone was as close to her as Mina was. She will be going through a lot."  
  
Amy nodded. "I suppose she will want some time alone." She sighed. "But how are we going to tell Serena?"  
  
"I don't know Amy, I just don't know." Tears flowed down Lita's face.  
  
"Tell me WHAT?"  
  
Serena's voice came was muffled behind the door.  
  
Amy cried out in horror.  
  
I hope she didn't hear us! She thought desperately. That isn't a nice way to find out her friend is dead.  
  
The door slowly opened. Serena's eyes were bloodshot from crying.  
  
"Tell me what?" she repeated, but her voice sounded tired this time.  
  
Lita cleared her throat. "Well Serena, something bad has happened. Something very bad."  
  
Amy bit her lip and fought back tears.  
  
Serena looked suspiciously at them both.  
  
"Serena," Lita started. "Raye has-"  
  
"That's enough." Serena's voice cut off Lita's. "I know what you're going to say."  
  
Amy hugged Serena. "Serena I just want to you to know; we will always be here for you."  
  
Lita nodded in agreement.  
  
Serena sighed. "Yes, I know you will be, Amy." She said quietly, gently pushing Amy away. "But the time will come when you, Lita and Mina will leave me too."  
  
"That won't happen!" Lita cried, gripping Serena's hand. "Like Amy said, we will always be here for you!"  
  
Serena nodded doubtfully. "I'm sorry." She said sadly. "But I need to be alone."  
  
"We understand." Amy said gently. "We'll check back on you soon okay?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
Lita smiled sadly. "Look after yourself kiddo, don't do anything stupid."  
  
Serena nodded again, but this time was confused. She took a last look at her friends and closed the door softly.  
  
"She seemed to take that well." Amy said to Lita, as they walked from her house, heading back to Lita's. "Not one tear fell from her eye."  
  
Lita nodded. "But she was crying on the inside, I could tell." She cried out in frustration. "I just want to know who is doing this, I want to know why they want to hurt us so much!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Serena walked slowly up her stairs towards her room, still puzzling over what Lita said to her.  
  
"Look after yourself kiddo, don't do anything stupid."  
  
It dawned on Serena what Lita meant.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid!" she cried out furiously. "She thinks I'm going to deliberately hurt myself!"  
  
She shook her head. "I would never do that." She said quietly. "I would never abandon my friends."  
  
Her friends. She thought of Raye.  
  
"Who keeps doing this??" she screamed. "Who keeps killing my friends?!?"  
  
She flopped on her bed, digging her face into the pillow. And let the tears flow.  
  
What am I doing here? Serena thought to herself after a while. If I want to know who and why someone has been killing my friends, I've got to look into it more!  
  
She flew quickly down the stairs, grabbed her coat and walked outside into the sun.  
  
As she hurried along, she noticed she hadn't fixed her hair.  
  
Oh well. She thought, quickening her pace even more. It's not like anyone is going to care, they'll all be crying over Raye.  
  
She arrived at her old friend's temple. The police were swarming the place, as well as nosey passerby's or regular customers from the temple, also mourning over Raye.  
  
Serena took a deep breath and pushed her way through the crowd of people. A police officer stopped her.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am." He said sternly. "You can't pass here."  
  
"But I need to!" Serena cried. "Raye is....was....My best friend!"  
  
The police officer's face softened. "What is your name?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Oh." he moved away so she could pass. "I think you should go through them."  
  
Serena looked at him puzzled, but walked through the crowd of people, and into the temple. Raye's grandpa spotted her.  
  
"Serena!" he cried, throwing his arms around her. "Thank goodness you're here!"  
  
He looked like he'd been crying.  
  
Who could blame him? Serena thought as she comforted the old man.  
  
"So.what exactly happened last night?" Serena asked seriously.  
  
Grandpa gulped. "An attacker came through Raye's window. He or she first slit her throat before stabbing her in the chest several times."  
  
"Oh." Serena turning away, not able to look at the poor man in the eye. "I see. So.no clue on who did this horrible thing to her?"  
  
Grandpa shook his head.  
  
"But." he hesitated before continuing. "There's something you should see, Serena."  
  
Fear swept through Serena.  
  
Grandpa led her slowly to Raye's room, and opened the door for her to go through.  
  
She took at deep breath and stood inside.  
  
It took her a few seconds to see what Grandpa had meant.  
  
The wall bore the message; 'TWO DOWN- THREE TO GO!'  
  
Serena felt as if she was going to be sick.  
  
The message was written in blood. Raye's blood.  
  
A wave of dizziness fell over her.  
  
The attacker isn't going to stop. Serena thought. I wonder who it will be next..  
  
She felt her eyes roll back into her head as she hit the ground, unconscious.  
  
I'll update again once I get 12 reviews! ^_^ 


End file.
